A Place to Call Home
by xAnimeLuv
Summary: Lucy was officially bored in this 'prison' and wanted nothing more than to go to the beach and relax. Instead, she was called to her father's study where her life changes and she is forced to marry someone she doesn't even know... for now. Natsu x Lucy.


**Yoo minaa~! I know that I still haven't updated my other story in a long time but blame the writer's block for that =-= I'm just going to do this one-shot and maybe it will give me more inspiration for my other story so yer! Please review and tell me what you all think of it… ENJOYY 3 Byyy Thee Wayyy Natsu is gunna be pretty OOC in here just to let u know lol**

_**Summary: Lucy was officially bored in this 'prison' and wanted nothing more than to go to the beach and relax. Instead, she was called to her father's study where her life changes and she if forced to marry someone she doesn't even know... for now. Natsu x Lucy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail because I am not as awesome as Hiro Mashima but I do own an eraser called Sunny-jim that my friend Johnny gave me ;) Sunny-jim has staples for arms and legs and the most sexy face ever :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-Shot: A place to call home<strong>_

**Lucy P.O.V**

I was lying in my bed, very comfy bed I should say, bored out of my mind. There was nothing I could do nor go because of this _prison_ life. I know that this wasn't an actual '_prison'_ and that the real thing would probably be much worse but right now this WAS prison because of my oh-so-strict father. Yes, I have a father but he has seriously turned into a devil, not that I would actually say that in his face heck no. After my mother died when I was 5 years old, he has started to not acknowledge my existence and has gotten fonder of his business and money instead of me, his own daughter…

_My apologies for ranting on about how bad my life is._

_Hi, My name is Lucy Heartfilia, age 19. Yes I am a princess but I really don't want to be seen as one of those rich and snobby princesses. All I want is to be known as me, just Lucy. My father is known as King Heartfilia and he is really world-known because of his successful business. That's pretty much all you need to know about me for now so… as I was saying, I was currently lying in my bed bored as hell and thinking about things since it's the only thing I could do…._

I turned to lie on my side and let a sigh escape my lips holding back the tears. Ever since my mother died… my life was never interesting anymore because she wasn't only just my mother… she was like my best friend since we did everything together. From gardening to reading books together, Heck we even told each other secrets, those were the best days of my life and I don't think anyone could ever compare to how she made me feel so safe.

_Ok Lucy, you need to be strong and think of something happier!_

I decided to think about what I would rather be doing then lying in my bed and when I closed my eyes, there it was…. The sound of little waves of water crashing onto the rocks. It was my paradise, where I dream of going one day, I could only imagine because my mama told me stories of when she and her friends used to play on the beach at summer time. Damn her… explaining it so detailed to me that now I could only dream of going there.

I hadn't noticed when I fell asleep and started to dream about taking my first step onto the soft sandy beach. I was wearing a red and pink striped bikini with my hair tied into a bun. My feet just sunk in and I felt so… free….. I started running towards the glistening water of the ocean enjoying every minute that my feet hit the delicate sand. Suddenly I was lifted off my feet, I turned my head to see a figure with spikey hair carrying me bridal style, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks but was more concerned about the figure. I could not see a single detail of how this person looked, it just looked like a silhouette with no colour but black, this was way too suspicious but I was kind of enjoying myself because the figure was holding me in their arms and running to the water while laughing and saying something that I couldn't make out. I placed my hand on what I presumed was its chest and felt that this was a man with a really soft type of fabric around his neck, just before he stepped into the water, one of my maids had shook me awake.

I groaned in frustration and looked up at the maid with half-lidded eyes.

"Lucy-hime, the king would like you to meet him in his study." The maid said as she bowed down.

"My father? Wonder what he wants from me…." I mumbled under my breath as I sat up in bed.

The maid for who I knew as Virgo, started to walk toward my dresser to pull out more suitable clothes to see my father in. It was a bright orange strapless dress that had frills that was pale yellow colour, it went down to knee length along with a pair of orange formal silk gloves and bright orange high heels that I knew was going to hurt when I take them off.

Virgo placed the outfit neatly down on my bed and dragged my sleepy body to the bathroom. After 10 minutes we emerged from said room back into my bedroom with me in a light pink towel which was thrown on my bed when Virgo started helping me get changed into the vivid dress.

And here I was standing in front of two large doors that lead to my father's study room, Virgo gave me an encouraging smile and I nodded. There was a slight pause as I exhaled and drew my gloved hand from my side to knock lightly on the double doors. My father responded with a, "Come in." and so I placed the palm of my hand on one of the doors and pushed it open to reveal my father sitting behind a large desk filled with paper stacks of work.

"Father, I have arrived." I said as the doors closed behind me and I gave a slight bow.

"Ah, Lucy, I have some news for you." My father replied in a business-like tone as he usually sounds, "My dear Lucy, you are going to be married to the son of the Dragneel family. You will go there today and start living with them to make a good relationship with your soon-to-be husband. That is all; you may take your leave. The carriage is waiting outside and is currently being loaded with all of your possessions."

That was enough to make my world feel like I was a banana peel thrown carelessly in the Nile River to be drifting in the currents for eternity. To think that the boredom I was feeling just 10 minutes ago was torture… this was even worse. I was being married off to someone that I didn't know even existed AND I was going to be LIVING in someone else's house for what might be the rest of my life.

I was standing there eyes wide and looking dumbfounded at my father that was calmly going back to his business work like he didn't even tell me that he was practically giving away his daughter to expand the land he owned. I still had no reaction when Virgo was called in to take me to the carriage, I finally snapped out of it when Virgo was sitting beside me in to carriage on its way to what looked like my doom.

I started to cry, I couldn't hold it in anymore. My father just gave me away like I was trash, at least Virgo was going with me to the place to take care of me there since she is my personal maid, my friend. Virgo tried to calm me down with soothing words and patted my back for comfort. This was going to be a long ride…

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy gazed out the window with slightly red eyes and a sad expression. She spotted a huge castle, maybe even bigger than her father's, which was just up ahead. There was a sign in front of the gates that read '_Dragneel'. _She had arrived at her new home, she was hoping that this place wasn't as bad as she thought, well better then how her father treated her. Since the marriage could not be avoided, she would try to get along with the Dragneel's and maybe even fall in love on the way, she had no clue how to act in a relationship but she learnt some tips from cheesy romance books that she read with her mother.

Virgo opened the door of the carriage and made way for Lucy to step outside, as Lucy was stood outside of the carriage with Virgo unloading her suitcases, she was thinking to herself. _'If the Dragneel's were this rich, how did I not know of them?' _was the question that was bothering her.

Just then, a maid came out of the castle and approached them. "Hello miss, you must be Princess Lucy. It's an honour to have you living with the Dragneel's." The maid bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine." Lucy said with the best smile she could make for the time being.

Soon enough, another maid emerged from the castle and helped Virgo take Lucy's things to her new room with the other maid guiding Lucy to the main room to meet King and Queen Dragneel. As Lucy sat down on the sofa which was water-based and really soft, she couldn't help but notice that the Queen was very pretty.

"Welcome to our kingdom Lucy, I do hope that you will enjoy your stay. You can call me Igneel and this is my wife, Grandine. No need to be so formal since we are practically family now." King Igneel said with a goofy looking smile.

King Igneel was very tall and handsome, he had red spikey hair and he had a pointy-toothed smile that looked animal-like. Queen Grandine had long blue hair that came down to her mid-back, she looked so much younger than her age because you could barely see any wrinkles forming on her features.

"Yes Igneel, I am sure that I would love my stay."

"Lucy dear, you should go meet our son since you are to be wedded. He will be in the garden just outside those doors." Grandine pointed toward two pure white slide open doors that lead to the back yard/garden.

Lucy nodded and stood up gracefully walking toward the doors that the maids kindly slid open for her.

King Igneel sighed, "I hope they get along well."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Grandine reassured him.

As Lucy was walking along the path of the garden with a skip in her step, she couldn't help but smile at how this garden looked like wonderland. Someone must have put a lot of effort in planting all of these flowers and trees; it looked like a magical meadow. The sight alone, brightening up her day as she spun around and kept on walking through the marvellous meadow.

She started to sing a little tune that her mother taught her when she was younger as she stopped under a gazebo and closed her eyes listening to the tune she was singing and letting the air whip her hair around softly. When her song came to an end, someone approached her from behind and stood next to her leaning on the railing.

"Your voice is beautiful…" The man said as he smiled at her.

Lucy's eyes snapped open and a small squeak escaped her lips and she jumped back in surprise. The man had spikey PINK hair and pointy onyx eyes, he had a white scale scarf on and a black suit. The man laughed at Lucy's reaction and reached out a hand to her and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"i-I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy took Natsu's hand and bowed slightly.

"Lucy eh? No need to be so formal. So I guess that you are the one that my parents were talking about." Natsu said.

"Your parents? Oh you mean Igneel and Grandine." Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he stared at her angelic smile. He nodded his head and scratched the back of his head.

Lucy turned back to the scenery and said, "This place is beautiful…"

Natsu copied her posture and replied with a 'yeah' but inside he was thinking _'not as beautiful as you…. This might be a good idea after all.'_

"C'mon I'll show you around the place." Natsu said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along to see the castle.

They went to many places and it was all beautiful to Lucy, she also got to know Natsu better as they talked and laughed. _'Maybe this won't be as bad as I expected' _Lucy thought as they were approaching another door.

"This will be your room from now on." Natsu said as he pushed open the doors to reveal a huge room with baby blue wallpaper and a queen-sized bed that was pink. There was her very own bathroom and walk-in wardrobe filled with her clothes and accessories that the maids already put away for her. She was going to live here from now on and this room is the best room she has ever been in, she was really amazed but snapped out of her daydream when Natsu places a hand on her head and said, "Dinner will be in 20 minutes so if you need me, my room in left from yours so head on over if you need anything." With that, he turned on his heel and exited her room.

YOSH! She quickly went inside of her wardrobe and pulled out some blue shorts along with a white baggy shirt since it was really comfortable and she would be damned if she had to wear another dress. She took out some fluffy home slippers that the maids had left her and laid them next to her bed which she jumped on face first.

Lucy was enjoying herself rolling around on her soft bed thinking about this Prince Natsu. She had to hand it to him, he was pretty damn hot, but the best thing about him was that he was really nice. Not one of those dick heads that only care about a woman's body, Natsu was more of a carefree guy and his smile was really adorable.

She was giggling to herself at the thoughts about Natsu and buried her face in her pillow, she sighed and thought, _'I think…. I'm starting to f-fall for him…. AHHH I don't knowww! He is pretty nice, he's a good guy and he can make me laugh easily so I guess he isn't that bad.'_

Lucy flipped on her back and caught her breath before looking at the clock, she got up and headed towards the door with her slippers on. When she opened her door, Natsu was leaning against the wall opposite her and smiled when he saw her. Natsu was now wearing some knee length white shorts with thin brown lines checkering them, he also had a white baggy top on with his usual scale white scarf, he pushed himself off the wall walking toward her.

"Let's go eat." Natsu said with a smile and took her hand in his. Lucy nodded also smiling and they started to walk to the dining room.

As soon as they walked into the room, Grandine started to squeal and jump around.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Natsu asked concerned about his mother's weird behaviour.

-Wipes tear- "You two are really cute together! Look your even holding hands!" Grandine pointed an accusing finger at the intertwined hands.

Natsu and Lucy both blush and Igneel started to chuckle looking up from his newspapers.

"Quickly now, let's eat!" Grandine said as she pushed the two to their seats next to one another and sat down next to Igneel. The maids came in one by one placing many delicious plates onto the long table. Natsu's eyes started to turn into food and he started drooling. As soon as the maids walked out of the room, the Dragneel's stared to eat, Lucy watched as Igneel and Natsu started to shove endless amounts of food in their mouth and Grandine was eating calmly as though there were not two animals flinging food everywhere. Natsu can sure make Lucy laugh and so… she started to eat too. As there was no food left, the family started to talk, Grandine pulled out an old album and started to tell Lucy about the many stories behind each photo. There were a few photo's where Natsu was just a baby and Grandine explained them really funny, Natsu started to blush and tried to take the album away so that Lucy couldn't see any more of his baby photo's. After the mother and son chase, the family was all laughing and Lucy really felt at home.

She had missed when her mother talked and laughed with her and she was really glad that her father signed her up for this. She loved this family and she wanted to be part of it, she was also starting to have feelings for Natsu so this was like her very own paradise. But right now, what she needed was a bath, her white top was now stained with food and so was Natsu's although his was much dirtier because he was the one that was chugging the food down like it was a drink.

"Oooo Why don't you two take a bath. You sure need it, give those dirty clothes to the maid and go get yourself new clothes." Grandine said as she stopped laughing. Something in her mind clicked and she gave an evil smirk, "actually, Lucy's bathroom water temperature wasn't working properly so why don't you take one with Natsu eh?"

Lucy's and Natsu's eyes widened as they both shouted at the same time, "WHATT?"

Grandine gave a teasing laugh.

"Why can't she use the one in yours and dad's room mom?" asked Natsu.

"Well, Igneel needs to use that one." Grandine's smirk grew bigger as she pushed her husband into their room to bath. She then proceeded to push the two gawking figures into Natsu's room and closed the door to the bathroom when the two were inside. "Have fun you two~!" Grandine shouted as she skipped outside of Natsu's room.

Lucy stood there frozen and watching Natsu try to unlock the door, she could see the little sweat drops form on his forehead and giggled to herself. _'What. A. Mom.'_ She thought to herself.

Natsu stopped his banging and slowly turned around sighing. "Sorry about my mom, she can be really weird at times."

"It's alright, I wish I had a mom like that… Nice and caring… -sigh-"Lucy was thinking about her own mother that had the same personality as Grandine.

Natsu saw that Lucy was looking a bit down so he walked over to her and bent over a bit putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's nothing…. Don't worry about it." Lucy replied looking away.

"Luce, Stop lying" Natsu said firmly as he crossed his arms over his food stained top.

Lucy looked up at him confused and asked, "Luce?"

"Yup, it's your new nick name!" Natsu smiled proudly.

Lucy giggled and said, "Fine, I was just thinking about my mother…"

Natsu's eyes darkened a bit thinking of what could have happened to Lucy's mom that makes her so sad. Then it hit him, he felt guilty at bringing up the topic. He uncrossed his arms and looked down at the ground, "Sorry…."

Lucy shook her head and replied, "You've done nothing wrong to apologize for, plus you have the right to know." Lucy brought one hand up and lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. She smiles warmly at him.

Natsu Dragneel seriously loved this girl, from the time he met her, which was today, and now. He loves her like he loves no other, she knows exactly what to say to brighten up his day. Natsu smiled back at her then he ruffled her hair saying, "You should probably start showering now, I promise I won't look." Natsu said as he crossed his fingers and walked to a corner.

Lucy giggled and when Natsu was sitting on the ground facing the corner like a loner, Lucy turned on the tap of the bath and started to fill it with warm water and bubbles. She was really nervous since Natsu was sitting right there and she only just met him today, she slowly started to remover her cloths and quickly dipped into the tub and sigh in contentment as she felt the warm water wash away her grim.

On the other hand, Natsu was sitting in the little corner really nervously. He could hear her every movement due to his naturally heightened senses like an animal, there was no end to the rosy colour on his whole face just think about what was happening behind him. He was at war with himself because his devil side told him to turn around and join her but the angel side told him the it wasn't right and that he promised not to look. The angel was right so he decided against looking.

As Lucy finished dressing herself in her new clothes that the maids had kindly left for her, she turned around and put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and said, "I'm done so you can start now."

Natsu turned around with a smile and got up from his position and started walking towards the tub. Lucy sat in the same position as how Natsu was sitting and so Natsu started to undress and wash himself up. Of course Natsu took only a short amount of time to wash up and was fully dressed with his scarf on, Lucy was amazed at how he managed to keep the scarf spotless after the food frenzy. Grandine came back into Natsu's room and unlocked the door to the bathroom, Natsu and Lucy came out and Grandine was still smirking evilly.

"Am I going to have grandchildren yet?" Grandine giggled as she saw the two of them blushing at the statement.

"Mommm! We didn't do anything!" Natsu retorted as he crossed his arms and looked to the side to show that he was clearly annoyed that his mother locked him in his own bathroom with his future wife.

"Awe~ and I wanted to be a grandmother soon too!" Grandine pouted like a child but in a flash, her expressions changed to a smile and said as she walked out of the room, "Well then, don't stay up too late."

Natsu walked to his bed and plopped down sighing. Lucy did not know what to do at this point because she was in a guy's room right now and to make it worse, she shared a bathroom with Natsu just a few minutes ago, she hung her head low deep in thought.

Natsu noticed the tension in the air and looked over to Lucy's direction and said, "You don't have to stand there all day, you can sit you know." With that, Lucy took a seat on the carpeted ground crossing her legs. Natsu stood up from his bed and joined her to sit on the ground in front of her.

"I know that I'm being nosey but I'm really curious about your mother so… I won't force you to say anything if you don't want to-"Natsu was cut off when she shook her head.

"Like I said before, you have the right to know anyways." Lucy said with a smile.

For the rest of the night, Lucy and Natsu were talking non-stop, when Lucy finished her story about her mother, Natsu knew that she was on the verge of tears so he told her a few jokes that made her laugh. Grandine was just outside of Natsu's room listening to their conversation while snapping a few pictures for future keeping. Grandine leaned against the wall next to the door and gazed up out of a window thinking, _'Layla, I hope you're doing well. Don't worry about Lucy, we will take care of her.' _It was like Layla heard her words and sent a small breeze in the window. Grandine smiled and walked away from the laughter coming out of Natsu's room.

**In The Morning.**

Lucy woke up with the rays of sunlight seeping through the curtains, she looked around and saw that she was in her new room in the Dragneel estate. _'He must have carried me here… how nice…' _Lucy thought as she sat up smiling and stretching her arms above her head.

For the next couple of days, Lucy's life has changed dramatically because of the Dragneel's. She grew more attached to them and she learnt quite a lot about all of their personalities and habits. Natsu and Igneel always pig out on food and Grandine is really nice most of the time but when she gets angry… You don't even want to see what happens next. Lucy can only imagine what kind of pain Natsu and Igneel go through nearly every day and she doesn't want to find out what it's like. Natsu will ALWAYS wear his white scale scarf and will not take it off because it is his most prized possession that Igneel gave him, Lucy finds this really cute because Natsu always said that he hates his father but she knows that deep down, Natsu actually really cares about him although he would never admit that. She still wonders how Igneel managed to get it because it was made purely of dragon scales which were really hard to get, not to mention rare. She would have to worry about that later because right now, she was having too much fun with the Dragneel's.

She was starting to feel like Natsu was her best friend just like her mother because they did everything together and she even told him about her lame dream of going to the beach. Natsu just laughed at her and teased her because she hasn't been to a beach in her life. He did promise her that one day, he would bring her to the beach and that made her brighten up but she didn't know that two days later he was planning something big for her.

**Two days later :D**

"Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked confused as Natsu was dragging her out of her room.

"You'll see." Was all she got as she could see the smile on his face from behind.

Lucy noticed that Igneel and Grandine was not around as they exited the castle and entered a carriage with small red curtains covering every window.

"Why are there so many curtains? I can't see outside." Lucy pouted. The carriage started moving and Natsu got his motion sickness and turned green. Lucy giggled and took hold of his head and placed it on her lap. Natsu blushed but relaxed as she started to stroke his hair in a soothing way while smiling down at him. The ride was about 30 minutes or so and the carriage came to a halt, Natsu shot up and said something along the lines of, 'I'm never riding a carriage again!' and opened the door of the carriage. Lucy took a look outside and saw what looked like change rooms, why were they at the door of some change rooms?

Natsu pushed Lucy out of the carriage and said 'See ya later' and ran off in the male change rooms. Before Lucy could shout 'what the hell is going on', a maid grabbed her arm and dragged her inside one of the many large cubicles. The maid ignored Lucy's complaints and went on with the task that Natsu had given her the previous day. Now Lucy was all dressed up in a bikini that had red and pink stripes with her hair in a little bun…. This was exactly like the outfit that she was wearing in her dream before she came to the Dragneel's. Lucy pushed the thought aside as the maid continued to drag her outside of the dressing rooms and to what felt like a concrete walk way, she couldn't see because the maid was covering her eyes with her hands. Suddenly, she felt her feet on something REALLY soft and day ja vu hit her. The maid took her hands away and slowly headed back to a small tent where some other maids were.

Lucy was shocked, all her life she had been dreaming to come here and now… it was right in front of her eyes. She felt many emotions but one stood out the most, it was fear. She was terrified because this was her dream in front of her, not that she has reached it, what if it wasn't like anything she had ever imagined? Now that she had completed her dream… what was she to do now?

Natsu approached her from behind in red swimming trunks and said as he stood next to her, "do you like it?"

"Natsu…. I'm scared….."

"What is there to be scared about?"

"Well, all my life I've been dreaming of coming here…. Now that I'm here, what if it isn't like what I expected it to be?" Lucy replied with a shaky voice.

Natsu just chuckled and said, "Isn't it everything that you expected it?"

"Yeah…. But what do I do now that I've completed my dream?"

"That's just the best part…. You can find a new dream now…" Natsu said as he turned to face her.

Lucy was amazed, Natsu could be so wise when he wanted to be. But he was mostly goofy and carefree and that was what she loved about him. She smiled a genuine smile at him in thanks while nodding.

"Race you to the water!" Lucy shouted as she started to run toward the glistening water that was waiting for her.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted as he started to run as well.

Lucy could feel the soft sand bouncing beneath her every time she took a step. She was really enjoying herself, Natsu caught up to her and lifted her up bridal style while still running towards the water. Lucy was shocked at his sudden action but pouted when he said, "You got a head start and I can still catch up to you. Your such a slow poke~"

They were both laughing and Natsu finally reached the water, Lucy screamed when Natsu suddenly dove into the water. She tried to get back to the surface but when she did, she couldn't see Natsu anywhere.

"Natsu? Natsu! Where are you?" Lucy started to panic.

Underwater, Natsu started to laugh to himself when he heard Lucy calling out to him concerned. He swam behind her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him, Lucy thought it was some kind of monster that pulled her so she was about to do a slow motion underwater slap when she saw Natsu's face when she turned around. The slap was a fail because when it hit Natsu's cheek, he didn't even budge and he smiled in a smirked way that said 'That sucked.' Lucy got annoyed so she swam up to the surface to breath soon followed by Natsu. From the shore, Grandine and Igneel were in their beach clothes sitting down on a large beach towel under an umbrella that was the size of a whale. Maids were all around but besides them, there was no one else there. Natsu had booked the whole beach for the day and had the maids set up some fireworks for night time.

The whole day was really fun for Lucy as she played in the water with Natsu, Grandine and Igneel joined them at one stage too. Even some of the maids were called in to have some fun, Lucy really loved the beach and now that she had reached her dream. She would take Natsu's advice and find a new dream… She does already have a new dream in mind.

As the day ended, the sun was starting to set and the Dragneel's were in some warmer clothes. Natsu took Lucy on a big rock and when the sun fully set, he motioned to the maids to start the firework show. The sky was filled with many colours and Lucy was looking up at them in awe, Natsu took both her hands in his and stood in front of her.

"Luce, I know that I don't like forced marriages but I want to do this the right way. Lucy…. I really, really love you even though we just met a few days ago, I swear that I will protect you forever and I will love you and only you for the rest of my life." Natsu got down on one knee and pulled out a small bright red box and opened the lid to let her see the contents, "Lucy Heartfilia, Will you marry me?" Natsu said smiling while blushing.

Lucy was really happy, she couldn't help but tear up, she lunged herself at him and embraced him. "Of course I will!

"You know I think this is my lucky day." Lucy said as Natsu slipped the diamond ring onto her ring finger.

"How?"

"Well, I only started this dream today… and I got it already."

"What was your dream then?"

"My new dream was you." Lucy replied as she leaned closer and pecked his lips.

"And mine was you too…" Natsu said was he leaned his forehead against hers.

Grandine and Igneel couldn't keep it in any longer, they screamed in joy and took endless amounts of pictures of the two. Natsu turned to look at his parents in annoyance as Lucy just laughed, she really did love this family and now, she was part of it… finally.

She just hopes that her father would turn back to his loving ways like when he was when Layla was still alive. The wind blew gently upon the Dragneel's and they all looked up to the sky, Lucy recognised the winds voice and smiled in happiness as she let a single tear escape her eye.

"Oh yeah, there's a few more things I want to tell you about our family." Natsu said as he faced her, Igneel and Grandine was looking around feeling nervous.

"Mom and Dad are dragons." Lucy only smiled and said, "I figured…"

Igneel and Grandine stared at her in shock and asked, "How did you know?"

"I just remembered when my mother told me about you two."

"Layla told you about us?" Grandine asked feeling a bit flustered.

"Yup, she said that you two were amazing and could even turn into humans. But I didn't know about Natsu."

"Yeah… Me and Igneel had him after your mother died, he is the second generation of a dragon. Called a Dragon slayer, I don't really like the name because it sounds like he kills dragons but he is half dragon."

"Then is it alright if he marries a normal mage?" Lucy asked concerned.

"YOU'RE A MAGE LUCE?" Natsu asked shocked.

"Yup. I'm a celestial mage just like my mother." Lucy said proudly.

"That's great! You can perform the ritual with Natsu." Igneel said.

"Ritual?"

"Yes, it's where two of the opposite gender combine their magical power, I did this with Grandine and that's why she's now half dragon."

"Wow…. Being half dragon… Let's do it now!" Lucy said excitedly, Natsu laughed and agreed.

The Dragneel's headed home with their maids, it was nearly 11pm when the preparations for the ritual were finished. Natsu and Lucy were sitting cross-legged in front of each other with both arms outstretched and hands flat against one another. There were candles around them and the room was dark with eyes closed they started to concentrate their magic into their palms as Igneel had said. Lucy could feel a fire seep into her but it didn't hurt, the same was happening to Natsu but there was something that was tingly and it was seeping inside of him. A large yellow and red magic circle appeared underneath them, the magic circle stopped growing when it reached the candles and started to shine brighter, engulfing the room in wind that spun in a circular motion around the two. This continued for at least 5 minutes and the two of them were exhausted yet they kept it up, Igneel and Grandine came in and stood at the opposite ends of the room releasing their fire and wind magic to make another circle of magic above the two for support. Another 5minutes and the spells died down, Lucy and Natsu collapsed because of the great magic loss so Igneel and Grandine carried the two to their rooms and proceeded to get themselves some rest as well.

Around 2am in the morning Natsu was half asleep but felt as if there was something missing, he stood up off of his bed and started walking to where his instincts told him to. Lucy's room. **(A/N: For your info. They did not do anything… LOL he just went to sleep in her bed like he always does in the anime/manga ;D )**

In the morning, Lucy was still really tired and was laying down in her bed feeling like she had just ran a marathon. She couldn't move and she wouldn't even if she could so she just stayed in her position hugging a large pillow, or what she thought was a pillow.

Another hour later she felt something tightening on her waist and so she tried to crack one eye open to see what it was, she failed miserably. The second time was a lot better but she still had trouble seeing due to the sunlight coming in from the windows. The third time, she managed to open her eye fully and when she did, the first think she saw was pink….. It was Natsu. He was in her bed, hugging her tightly around her waist and he had a very relaxed face on. It was really adorable and Lucy could not bring herself to kick him away since now, they were engaged. She just smiled sleepily and buried her face in his chest getting into a more comfortable position to continue sleeping in. She had noticed that she could smell something on Natsu that smelt like ashes and the forest, her sense of smell had increased and she guessed that it came with being half dragon and all.

Lucy, by time, got used to being half dragon and started to practise her new magic skills. She was now a lightning dragon slayer but she could still use her celestial magic. She was happily married with Natsu that month and did some 'things' together and soon enough, she was pregnant with Natsu's child.

She had found a perfect home and she was sure that this was all that she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>GAWSHH the ending is crap…. LOL SORREH I was really tired and I couldn't think : butts I hope you all like this story, I am proud of it because its 6,000 words + :D Please review and tell me what you think? Not sure if it's worth a T rating but :/ PLEASE REVIEW so I can get more inspiration for my ongoing story 'When will we be together'~~~~~~! ARIGATO and Ja Ne~!**


End file.
